


My bicameral mind

by La_perlas_mermaid



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_perlas_mermaid/pseuds/La_perlas_mermaid
Summary: In a desolate frozen landscape, a lone wolf will try to find his destiny and the clues behind his horrible past
Kudos: 4





	My bicameral mind

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the main character belongs to Link6432

Chapter one: Stalking memories

Who am I? Where am I? How I wish I could answer those questions, for now all I’ve got is this: I am a grey wolf that doesn’t remember anything about himself and I’m in a snowy mountain, that’s it.

I feel like I’m running away from something, or someone, but can’t remember why. All I know is that I should be more bothered by this blistering cold, aren’t mammals supposed to struggle in a blizzard like this? Maybe my fur is thicker than normal.

The wind picks up its speed, the landscape around me is as blank as my mind. If I close my eyes and focus really hard I can get some glimpses of my past but those are NOT pretty, I see mammals in lab coats bathed in red, I see syringes and pain, I see my fists punching wood dummies as my instructors yell and command me to do it faster.

There is nothing but white all around me, the white from the pristine snow that falls in heaps on my fur and the white from the heavy clouds that cover the sky, I find that sight much better than the crimson red from my memories. 

But in the middle of all that white there is a black silhouette standing right in front of me, I can’t tell more than a vague shape or even the species of the mammal, all I can see is it’s luminous golden eyes staring back at me, those haunting orbs shine bright as if they were on fire.

“Who are you?” I asked yelling so I could be heard over the howling wind.

His voice is smooth as silk, so calm and collected. It is disturbing for me to realize that the voice doesn’t come from outside but from my own head “In a way, I am you, but also I am not. Still that’s not what really matters, what matters is that I am here to help you and that without my guidance you will die.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Yes, but that answer you don’t need for now. If you were ready to handle the truth you would remember everything by yourself, for now just rest in your amnesia until you’re ready to face the facts of what you are and above all, of what you did.”

I want to ask what did I do, but then the flashes of blood and screams of agony tell me he might be right, perhaps this kind of ignorance is better than the pain of knowledge. “Ok so what now?” I say wondering where could I find refuge from this storm.

“There are three mammals chasing after you and very soon you will be spotted, their mission is to hunt you down and deliver you to their boss so they can perform horrible experiments on you hide, I suggest you take cover and hunt them down before they see you.”

Then my combat instincts take control, I must have gotten some military training before because I know what to do in a situation like this. Climbing a nearby tree I can spot three medium to large mammals coming my way, they are wearing military style white camo uniforms and are carrying large caliber weapons loaded with what looks like tranq darts. 

Now from my privileged position I can wait for the best time to strike, they are all armed and I have only the clothes on my back so I’m just a lone wolf in grey pajamas against three armed soldiers but those odds will change very soon. They split up, they are apart only by a few meters but with this heavy snow it’s too easy for them to lose visual on each other, as I set my sights into one of them I feel my consciousness leave my body. It is so bizarre, instead of me being in control I can see from the distance as the foreign creature inside my head takes my place as if he were in charge of my body, he is the one that jumps right behind the stray soldier and rips his throat out. The large linx grabs his throat instinctively as splotches of crimson fall on the ground only to be covered in snow right after, the mammal dies without making a single sound.

The body would be buried in snow very soon, his mates won’t know he’s dead until it’s too late. I take control of my own body now but I can sense the other presence, that hidden voice inside my head haunting me from behind. I realize he is a part of me, he has the ability to make the moves I need to do but don’t have the guts to. Careful to remain quiet I remove the tranq gun from the corpse and look for the other two, even with my privileged eyesight and sense of smell I can’t track them.

“Looking for something?” I hear the voice once more, there is a playful chagrin in his tone

“Where are the others?” I ask while checking the rifle, sure enough there is already a tranq dart on the chamber.

“Two o'clock, five meters away”

I turn in the direction and see only a white blizzard but I trust the voice blindly, taking a deep breath and steadying my paws I reach a zen like state for a nanosecond before pulling the trigger. I hear a faint grunt and a thud as the soldier gets knocked out, I am so relieved this one didn’t have to die.

“Good. That’s two down but there’s still one more to go” My tail wags at the compliment even when I know deep down that the voice actually comes from myself, I still waste no time loading yet another dart “The last one is at your four o'clock, he’s five meters away but closing in really fast so aim right before shooting”

“Aim? Dude I can’t even see the target!” I whisper annoyed while desperately trying to find my quarry over the falling snow. Then I see the fur in my paw turn white as I feel that strange force guide my weapon, before I know it the finger that no longer looks like my own curls over the trigger and the final dart hits the mark.

“Well now that those are dealt with we can move on, hurry up pup we are running behind schedule already” The voice says impatient while I skip over the steep incline of the mountains.

“If we don’t take these soldiers to a safe place they will die of hypothermia” I say sadly.

“They are dead already, the serum on those darts is strong enough to kill five elephants of an OD.”

“Wait so they were trying to poison me?” It doesn’t make sense I think, why using lethal tranq darts instead of bullets?

“No, it’s just that it takes a lot more than a regular tranq serum to knock you out and when that’s injected on a regular mammal then you have an opioid overdose”

“So I’m not a regular mammal then”

“Well you are talking with a part of your hidden conscience while walking on cotton pajamas in the middle of a blizzard and you haven’t even felt any cold. What made you think you might be normal to begin with?”

“Touche” I say smiling as I follow the direction of the black figure to the peak of the mountain

\---------

“Status report” The voice on the phone said cold and demanding, it brought shivers to the goat’s spine.

Swallowing thickly the caprine forced her voice not to stutter “The rescue mission failed sir, the target has gotten away. We have just found the bodies of the team about twenty kilometers southeast of the facility”

“You know what would happen if someone else found him right?”

“Yes Sir I do, perhaps if we were allowed lethal force then maybe-”

“That is NOT allowed Sargent! He is too valuable for my purposes and he must be kept alive, IS THAT CLEAR?!”

The scream made the goat flinch so hard she almost fell off her chair “I understand completely Sir, we will catch him alive”

“Very good. For the sake of our mission and our cause I trust you will have him captured in less than twelve hours, set a new team immediately and send your best soldiers now, quit wasting time with cannon fodder”

“Of course Sir” The poor goat said trembling after ending the call, then slouched and muttered miserably “Those were my best soldiers” She said mourning the death of the poor lieutenants sent against an enemy they had no chance to defeat


End file.
